


Amoy Pag-ibig

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: kadi drabbles [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush, Workplace
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Naka-jackpot si Jongin sa kamalasan!





	Amoy Pag-ibig

Bwiset. Tangina. Puta. Wala na atang magandang salita ang lumabas sa bibig ni Jongin sa umagang iyon.

  
Bwiset at walang UV sa pila. Tangina dahil sardinas ang sikip sa bus. At puta dahil late na naman siya sa trabaho.

  
At ang pinakanakakairita sa lahat, isang malutong na, "Putangina." Dahil nakatapak lang naman siya ng tae sa kalsada.

  
JACKPOT!

  
Wala na atang mas bibwiset pa sa araw na iyon na tila may sumpa.

  
Ikiniskis ni Jongin ang narumihang itim na sapatos sa semento. Kaka-shine pa lang naman niya sa bagong sapatos na kakabili lang din niya nitong linggo. Sobrang gago.

Hindi siya palamurang tao pero sino ba naman ang matutuwa sa kamalasan sa pagsapit pa lang ng umaga.

  
Mahahalata ang inis sa mukha ni Jongin. Kusot ang kanyang noo hanggang sa mga kilay. Pinagtitinginan pa siya ng mga taong dumadaan. Panigurado'y natatawa sa kalagayan niya.

  
Buntong-hininga. Yun na lang ang tangi niyang nagawa habang langhap na langhap ang mabahong amoy ng dumi ng hayop na natapakan niya.

  
"Puta talaga," Bulong pa niya ulit habang napapailing na lang sa kanyang sinapit.

  
"Uy, anong nangyari sayo?" Isang mahinahon ngunit mapag-alalang boses ang bumasag sa kanyang malalim na pag-iisip kung paano lilinisan ang duming bakas pa rin sa kanyang sapatos.

  
Sa kanyang pagtingala, sa lahat pa ng taong dapat makakita ay yun pang crush niyang nurse sa kumpanyang pinapasukan niya.

  
Sobrang hiya ang bumalot sa kanyang mukha, pero nagkunwari na lang siya na kaya niyang tulungan ang sarili.

 _Tangina ang cute niya._ Di lang pala sa kamalasan siya mapapamura pati rin pala sa swerte.

  
_"_ Ah, oo, okay lang," Pilit niyang tawa habang ginugulo ang buhok. "Nakatapak kasi ako ng haha, alam mo na. Tae dyan sa tabi." Sabay nguso pababa sa kanyang nadumihang sapatos.

  
"Ahh," Sagot ni Kyungsoo sabay hagikgik bigla. Nawala na ang kanyang mga mata at kumurbang puso ang kanyang mga labi.

  
Sa tawa pa lang ni Kyungsoo, parang nalimutan ni Jongin na nakatapak siya ng tae sa daan dahil sa pagmamadali. Sa ganda pa lang ng ngiti ni Kyungsoo, napapalukso na naman ang kanyang puso at baka sa kalagitnaan ng araw, magkunwari na naman siyang nahihilo para kunan siya ng bp ni Kyungsoo kahit hindi naman talaga siya high blood. Kasi wala lang. Crush na crush lang talaga niya ang cute na company nurse nila.

  
"Ayan kasi, kapag late na, wag na magmadali." Sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Imbis na ngumuso at magsabi ng hinaing sa kanya, tumango lang si Jongin at ngumiti habang tinititigan ang kagandahan ni Kyungsoo.

  
"Late ka na rin ah." _Buti late ka rin kundi nagdudusa na ako sa kamalasan ko ngayon_.

  
"Na-late kasi ako ng gising. Tara, linisan natin yung sapatos mo. Mukha pa namang bago." Sabi ni Kyungsoo at lumakad na sila papunta sa kanilang opisina.

_Ang cute nali-late din pala siya. Ahh._

  
"Tutulungan mo ko linisin?" Tanong ni Jongin. Hindi pa rin burado ang ngiti sa labi _._

  
"Oo. Tsaka pahiramin muna kita ng tsinelas ko. Meron ako sa clinic. Mukha naman kasya sayo kahit papaano." Tingin ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang paanan.

  
Amoy baby. Langhap ni Jongin ang mabangong amoy ni Kyungsoo. Kung pwede lang yakapin niya at di na niya pakawalan pa.

  
"Ang bait mo naman." Komento ni Jongin sa kanya.

  
Tinawanan siya ni Kyungsoo. "Kesa naman ipasok mo yung sapatos mo sa opisina niyo eh di mangangamoy kayo. Halika."

  
Sa gulat ni Jongin, hinila siya ni Kyungsoo sa eskinita sa building nila.

  
Doon ay may gripo at sinamahan siya ni Kyungsoo hugasan ang paanan ng sapatos niya roon.

  
Nang matapos si Jongin at sa kasamaang palad ay hindi niya nalinis ng maayos ang sapatos, pumasok muna si Kyungsoo sa loob ng building.

  
"Wait lang, kunin ko yung tsinelas ko!" Paalam ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

  
"Sir, anyare sa inyo?" Tanong ni Manong Minseok na duty na guard sa mga oras na iyon.

  
"Nakatapak ako ng tae. Malas." Busangot ulit na mukha ni Jongin habang panay ang tingin sa paanan ng kanyang sapatos.

  
Tumawa si Manong Minseok sa kanya. "Ayan, di kasi nag-iingat. Butii pahihiramin ka muna ng tsinelas ni Sir Soo. Yie. Bagay kayo."

  
Tumawang kinikilig si Jongin. "Onga, Kuya eh. Buti na lang sinwerte pa rin ako."

"At kinilig?" Hirit pa ni Minseok.

Di tumanggi si Jongin. "Uh, oo?"

"Sabi ko na nga ba eh!" Palakpak ni Minseok.

  
At sa pag-angat ng tingin ni Jongin, palabas na si Kyungsoo at tangina talaga ang ganda ng ngiti niya. Isang ngiti lang ni Kyungsoo, burado na ang pagkainis ni Jongin para sa araw na iyon dahil napalitan na iyon agad ng presensya ni Kyungsoo.

  
"Jongin, eto oh. Suotin mo na. Iwan mo muna sapatos mo dito kay Kuya Minseok. Kuya, pabantay muna ng sapatos ni Jongin dito ah? Tsaka eto, mag-alcohol ka, Jongin."

Malugod na tinanggap ni Jongin ang alcohol at ginamit ito. _Ang thoughtful pa, tangina._

  
"Walang problema. May plastic din ako dito. Plastic ko na lang kapag tuyo na." Sambit ni Manong Minseok sa kanila.

  
"Kuya, salamat ah?" Sabi ni Jongin pagkatapos magpalit sa tsinelas ni Kyungsoo. Tinabi niya ang sapatos sa lugar na sinabi ni Manong Minseok.

  
"Wala yun. Kunin mo na lang pag-uwi."

  
"Salamat, Kuya." Hirit pa ulit ni Jongin bago pumasok sa loob para makapag-in.

  
"Maliit yung tsinelas ko sayo." Nguso ni Kyungsoo habang nakatingin sa paanan niya na kanya rin namang tiningnan bago tingnan si Kyungsoo.

_Di bale lumalaki naman yung puso ko lalo para sayo._

  
"Sakto lang naman. Salamat nga pala dito." Hiyang sabi ni Jongin habang haplos ang kanyang batok.

  
Nakatingala si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Ubod ng ganda.

  
"Wala yun. Kesa mamaho kayo sa opisina niyo sa taas." Sabi ni Kyungsoo na ikinatawa bahagya ni Jongin.

  
"Uhm..."

  
"Uhm..."

  
Sabay pa sila.

  
"Ikaw muna."

  
"Ikaw muna."

  
Otomatikong saktong mga salita ang lumabas sa kanilang mga bibig at sila'y natawa pareho.

  
"Ikaw muna." Pangunguna na ni Jongin para paunahin si Kyungsoo sabihin ang ibig nito.

  
"Uh," Labi ni Kyungsoo. "Gusto ko lang sabihin, kapag nahilo ka ulit, puntahan mo lang ako sa clinic. Pero sana wag ka na mahilo."

  
May kung anong ligaya ang dumapo sa dibdib ni Jongin sa mga salitang binitawan ni Kyungsoo.

  
"Pupuntahan lang kita. Ikaw lang naman ang takbuhan ko."

Humagikgik si Kyungsoo na para bang kinikiliti.

  
"Ikaw naman. Ano sasabihin mo?" Inosenteng pagtataka ni Kyungsoo, nakausli ang ulo sa kanan. Ubod ng cute.

  
Tulala si Jongin sa lalaking nagugustuhan. Tinitigan niya ito ng taimtim at sinabing, "Pwede ba kitang maayang kumain sa labas? Di man ngayon, pero isang araw?"

  
"Oo ba. Kain tayo, Jongin. Pero libre mo kasi pinahiram kita ng tsinelas ko."

  
Tumawa si Jongin. "May kapalit pala. Pero sige ba, libre ko."  _Basta ikaw ang kasama ko bakit hindi?_

Wala nang mas suswerte pa sa kamalasang handog ng panibagong araw sa kanya, dahil maliban sa malas, swerte naman ang kaakibat nito at sa wakas, may napipintong "date" si Jongin sa lalaking gustong-gusto niya.

  
Minsan, ang kamalasan ay may kakambal na swerte.

  
Ilang segundong nagkatitigan, isang lalaki ang tumikhim malapit sa kanila.

  
"Ay, ay, nangangamoy pag-ibig. Aga-aga naglalandian. Tabi nga, lalong lumalaki kaltas ko nakaharang kayo. Tsupe, tsupe."

  
Lakad ni Sehun sa gitna ng dalawang lalaking nagtititigan sabay latag ng hintuturo sa biometric time clock para makapag-in.

  
Gumilid ang dalawa sa magkabilaan pero nagtitinginan pa rin.

  
Tiningnan ni Sehun ang dalawa na nakataas ang kilay.

  
"Maglalandian lang ba kayo dito o magtatrabaho kayo?"

  
Pero lumabi lang ang dalawa habang numanakaw tingin sa isa't-isa, tila walang narinig.

  
Napa-hay na lang si Sehun at tumungo sa kanyang opisina, iwan ang dalawang lalaking di maawat sa pagtitinginan.

  
Amoy pag-ibig nga naman.


End file.
